Superboy Goes Missing
by viridianaln9
Summary: "Superboy is missing." Miss M told them and everyone was in shock not believing her words.


**SUPERBOY GOES MISSING **

**Summary: **"Super boy is missing" Megan screamed. All young justice could not believe it.

**Note**: This is my first YJ story so go easy on me. Anyway, have any of you ever gotten one of your things or family missing and you look for them really crazy and it turns out they were right in-front of your noses or when you misinterpret something to make it look worst. Well this story is like that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice they belong to DC Comics, CN and their creators.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**Super boy Goes Missing **

It was a normal day in Mount Justice. Well not really almost everyone was one a mission. Meaning all of Young Justice was gone with their mentors or Family members if you want to go all technical. All except Super-boy, because Superman was still being a major, well he still had that stick up were the sun doesn't shine. So he was alone, in the mountain.

So he decided to go out, alone with no one. Super-boy went to change. He had to put on another shirt since Robin told him too, for secret identity problems. Which he didn't understand because his only identity was that of Super-boy or Conner the name that Robin gave to him. So dressed in the same thing he wears almost everyday without the red superman symbol on his shirt, since he had an accident and ripped it and a blue black jacket he left.

It wasn't half-way through his walk that he remembers not telling anyone. Conner shrugged it off. They really wouldn't care and they would know he was out. Well he though they would know. He walked all over Happy Harbor until he landed in the park. Sure he had the beach but being in the park made him calm in a weird kind of way.

He saw all the families and it made him sad thinking about Superman. Or the fact that all his friends were with his family and he didn't really have one. He stopped thinking of it when he saw a girl; she looked about the same size of Robin. She had onyx hair, with silver eyes and she looked alone. He was surprised at that because the only alone one there was him.

Mount Justice

Miss Martian was coming in after spending time with Martian Man-hunter and was ready to make cookies. She made her way to the kitchen before calling to Super boy.

"Super boy." she yelled. She didn't hear anything and was surprised so she went to look for him over the whole mountain.

Back at the park Super-boy kept looking at the girl until she caught him staring at her. He had the decency to blush and turn around. He heard the girl walking up to him.

"Hi." she told him. Super boy turned to see her.

"Um…hi." he said and looked at her again. "Sorry." he was about to get up when she stopped him.

"My name is Isabel, what's your name?' she asked. She was really nice he could tell.

"My name is Conner." he told her. She smiled.

"Well, um are you with anyone, where's your family?" she asked him. Super-boy had to bit back the 'none of your businesses so he just replied.

"I don't have a family." he told her. He saw the pity in her eyes but also understanding.

"Well my Uncle Max will be here in a few and his bringing a picnic do you want to eat with us?' she asked him. Super-boy was surprised, by that.

"Um…sure." he replied but felt that maybe her family might say no.

In Mount Justice

Megan was going crazy she couldn't find Super-boy. She had search all around the mountain and hadn't found him. So she decided to go into his room. She opened the door and saw that many of the clothes were throw aside as if someone just ripped them. It was Super-boy's shirt with the large red 'S' it was ripped to pieces. It made her worried more. Could someone have broken into Mount Justice? She thought. Could they have taken Super-boy?

Hearing the machine she ran to see if maybe it was Super-boy coming home. She was disappointed when she only saw all the boys and Artemis coming, she missed some of the mentors coming as well. Artemis saw the dejected look and was annoyed.

"Don't welcome us any-more warmly, Megan." she bit out and instantly regret it, when she saw the pools of tears gathering around Megan's eyes. "I…I was just kidding…" she began but was cut off by Megan.

"Super-boy's gone missing." she screamed and all the boys were surprised. Mostly Superman just stood there frozen. Robin went up to Megan first.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Megan went into explaining mode and told them everything. They went to see Super-boys room and it kind of made Superman feel bad when he saw the ripped shirt.

In the Park Super-boy and Isabel were waiting for Uncle Max and when Connor saw a man coming close to them. He told Isabel. Isabel turned and smiled at him brightly.

"Uncle Max." she said and ran to him.

"Isa." Uncle Max told her. He had the same kind of hair as Isabel with the same silver eyes and he looked at him. "Well, hello, who are you?" he asked him.

"His name is Connor, Uncle Max and I invited him to come to our picnic." she told him. Super boy saw Uncle Max smiled. Uncle Max grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Well, than Connor its good to have you for our picnic." Uncle Max laid the blanket and welcomed them to sit down. "So it's a good thing I brought a lot of food." Uncle Max joked. They all sat down and began to eat. Connor wasn't even worrying about going any time soon to Mount Justice. When Uncle Max went to get something Super-boy had to ask.

"Where are your parents?" he asked curiously. Isabel looked kind of hurt and Super-boy felt bad for that.

"They didn't want me." she told him. His eyes flew open.

"What, why?' he asked getting some of his anger coming out. He thought the girl was really nice. Why wouldn't her parents want her? That and he was kind of projecting himself on her.

"They left me with Uncle Max because I was a mistake, when I was four." she told him and was about to spill tears but than smiled and it surprised Super-boy. "But, Uncle Max is a great dad and I couldn't ask for anything better. Even though he is pretty strict sometimes." she laughs. "When fate brings you something you have to do with whatever it is." she told him. Connor was surprised.

"So if someone doesn't want you…." he let it drop.

"You do with whatever it helps, so you only deal with the persons that care and not care about the ones that don't." She told him passing him another sandwich. So they continued their eating.

In mount justice and they were crazy looking for him to look for him. Batman was in the computer looking at the computer and some of the cameras to see if they saw him. Superman was worried to and had gone already around the world to look for the boy.

"Where could he be?" Miss M asked and the boys were worried about Super-boy as well.

Super-boy and Isabel were eating still and they already changed numbers because he really liked her as a friend and wanted to talk to her. But he knew it was about time to leave to Mount Justice. But he really didn't want to.

"So do you really don't have a family?' Isabel asked him out of nowhere.

"Well I live somewhere, just the people tend to leave a lot." he told her." I guess they do care, we care about each other, watch each other's back." Isabel nodded.

"Oh, well their family." she told him and Super boy open his eyes wide. "Yeah, if they care and you care about them and them of you, their family in a way." She told him. "If your parents don't care at least you have them to take care of you." she told him.

"Thank you." he told her. She smiled at him.

"Your welcome." she replied.

"I have to go." he told her. She got up and hugged him and it surprised Super boy as Uncle Max came as well and hugged him good-bye. "I'll call." he told her and they waved him good-bye.

"He was a nice boy." Uncle Max told her.

"Yeah, I just hope his happy." with that they left.

Super boy returned top the mountain and when he went in he was meeting with half the team hugging him as hard as they could. "What are you guys doing?" he asked uncomfortable. Sure he didn't say anything with Isabel, because she didn't know but his teammates would know by now he didn't like to be hugged much. Megan looked at him.

"Super-boy, where were you, I returned and you were here." she said with a few tears escaping. What he said next had all of the dropping except for Batman because he already knew but didn't tell them.

"I was at the park, with Isabel." he said. Everybody was taken-aback with that. KF answered first.

"Who is Isabel?" he asked.

"A girl I met at the park, I had a picnic with her and her Uncle Max." he told them. Robin smacked his head.

"So we got all worked up about you going missing, but yo8u were just like twenty minutes away."

"Yeah." Super-boy replied.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**Note: **so I hope you guys like it and review, go easy please.


End file.
